


Vanitas' Open Wounds

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: GMV, Love/Hate, M/M, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "How could you hate me when all I ever wanted was to be was you. How could you love me when all you ever gave me were open wounds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanitas' Open Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Open Wounds by Skillet
> 
> Fanart: I had some previously saved, but the ones I found specifically for this vid were found here:  
> http://static.zerochan.net/Kingdom.Hearts%3A.Birth.by.Sleep.full.492020.jpg  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lx0i0suoIQ1qlxl6yo1_500.jpg  
> http://static.zerochan.net/Vanitas.full.597233.jpg  
> http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/001/c/9/vanitas_evil_smile_by_omaega-d5q2iey.jpg  
> http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/145/f/f/vanitas_by_xion088-d512jw2.jpg


End file.
